


You Are Mine

by Eve103221 (Indigomagic)



Series: I mark people. DEAL WITH IT. [1]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aaron is hiding something, Call and Aaron know all each other’s secrets, Call’s not the only one with crazy blood, I focus on the weirdest parts of things apparently, I’m running out of titles, I’ve already turned this into something weird so I might as well post it, Marked/elemental, This is literally the weirdest idea under the sun, Trying to make it less weird, Trying to tone down the crazy part, Why Did I Write This?, but he doesn’t actually know what it is, or so they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomagic/pseuds/Eve103221
Summary: In which Call finds that he’s not the only one hiding something.
Series: I mark people. DEAL WITH IT. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin is gonna straight-up shame me for this, but....

_“I see you. I see the part of you that you hide.....but you can never hide it from me. You know it’s there, don’t you? You’ve felt it before.”_

“Be quiet,” I muttered.

“Who are you talking to, Aaron?” 

“Call, I just—” I stopped. “I don’t know.” 

“If there’s something going on, you know you can tell me, right?” 

“Yes,” I said flatly. 

I saw something flicker in Call’s eyes, just for a second. 

“Okay,” he said finally.

* * *

“Aaron. Aaron, wake up.”

“Aaron, we’re late.”

“Huh? Late for—” _Oh....._ “Sorry,” I said, after a second. “Late for what?” 

“Don’t you remember?” Tamara asked. “Master Rufus wanted us up for a special lesson today.”

“Right.....” I muttered, still half asleep.

Call had to practically drag me to the classroom because I was distracted and tired. I _had_ seen this part of myself. When I’d sent Automotones into the Void, there had been something..... _different_ about how the magic had felt. I’d felt what usually came from using chaos magic, the connection to Call. If I hadn’t, I’d have been swallowed by the Void. This was something else, something outside of my physical body. Hanging just outside of my reach. 

But what was it?

“.....ron, Earth to Aaron.” 

“What?” 

Tamara sighed. “Where did your brain just go?” 

“The Void,” I joked, trying to hide my worry. There were myths about some mages, not always Makars, who had a different type of access to the elements than typical mages did. Marked. 

These Marked, whether they were real or not, usually didn’t know they were Marked until they wiped themselves out. Until they had no choice but to tap into this unknown source of power. Once they did, they would open themselves up to a new source of power. 

But being Marked was a double-edged sword. You had an extra ability, sometimes multiple different forms of it depending on which elements marked you, but you also had a calling card. Something that could tell everyone around you exactly what you were. 

And since Automotones, I’d been more and more convinced that I had it. 

“Do any of you know what an aura is?” Master Rufus asked, fixing each of us with a strange gaze that lingered on me a little longer than Call and Tamara. 

“No,” said Call. 

“No,” I said flatly.

 _Ice,_ whispered a voice in my head, the same one I’d been hearing in my dreams. _You’re very fortunate._

“Fortunate?” I whispered. 

“Aaron?” 

“Nothing,” I said, my voice low. 

“Tamara?” Master Rufus turned his attention away from me. 

Tamara glanced at me. 

Then wrecked my life with a single blow. 

“Auras are like woven blankets surrounding every mage in existence,” she said. She put her hands out to her sides, and a beautiful red orb surrounded her body like a translucent flower. “They are used to access the elements, and.....for Marked, they reveal which elements bind the Marked. For Unmarked, they’re usually the strongest element for that mage. That’s why mine is red—because the element to which I can connect the most easily is fire.” 

”Correct. And I assume you know how to see other’s auras?” 

“Yes,” Tamara answered. My stomach dropped. 

_It’s over._

I’d guessed that I was Marked since Automotones, but now Tamara was about to show my closest friends what I was. 

Tamara reached for Call. “May I?” 

“Yes.” 

I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Tamara placed her hands a few inches in front of Call’s chest, and a green aura flickered into existence around him. Unmarked. 

“If someone was Marked, Tamara, do you know how you would tell?” 

“Yes,” Tamara repeated. She moved one of her hands to almost touch Call’s throat, using the other to keep his aura visible. “There would be an elemental symbol here. At least one. There are five elements total: water, air, ice, fire, and earth, in that order. Each one has a different calling card, and earth is the most difficult to manage.” 

Tamara reached for me, and I stiffened. Green flashed around me, just like Call’s. Identical. 

Except for the elemental symbols for water and ice glowing in front of my throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tamara and Call stared at me for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes after Tamara vanished my Marked aura from the air. 

“The whole time.....” Call whispered. 

“Automotones,” said Tamara. “When you put Automotones into the Void.....” 

“When you accused me of sending it after you.....” Master Rufus stared at the spot where the marks had appeared. 

I closed my eyes. 

_Wake up,_ I told myself. 

_WAKE UP!_

But I didn’t wake up.

* * *

Master Rufus dismissed Tamara and Call, asking to speak with me privately. 

“You’ve seen other Marked at this school.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes,” I whispered. I’d seen the ashamed students wearing long sleeves in near-summer heat, hiding their marks like an animal’s track that still showed everyone exactly what they were, even if they did hide their elements. 

“So you know what I need to do. I need to identify you.” 

Master Rufus silently drew two metal pens from his desk. I slowly extended my right hand towards him, the one without my Copper Year wristband on it. He gave me an apologetic look, then drew both pens across my bare wrist. 

Needles stabbed, leaving two blue horizontal lines on my wrist, one teal for ice and one cobalt for water. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” 

I silently left the office.

* * *

“You switched your wristband,” Call said quietly. “Does that mean.....?” 

“Yes, I got marked.” _No further discussion._

I twisted the band around my right wrist. It hid my marks because I only had two elements. If I’d had four or five, it wouldn’t have hidden all of them. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” Call repeated the words Master Rufus had said to me. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Did you know?” 

“I guessed.” 

Call stared at the floor. I did, too, hiding my marked wrist behind my back. 

“We’ll get through this,” Call whispered. 

“I hope you’re right.” 


End file.
